Royal Outing
by Dron-Lover267
Summary: Cecil wants to explore Japan with his mentor. Camus is reluctant, but agrees. How will he react when the conversation becomes more intimate?


**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to post this after seeing a lack of Camus/Cecil fanfictions. They were the first slash couple I fell in love with, which is weird since Cecil is the member I want Haruka to be with the most . **

**Anyone else excited for Season 3?**

_**Warnings: Only slightly beta'd by moi!**_

**I wrote this a while ago, but only had the courage to post it now…Enjoy!**

The sun was high in the sky and the city was bustling. Shoppers were maneuvering around each other, teens gossiping about their favorite idols in front of music stores, couples holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. Yup it was a typical Saturday. Everyone in the streets that day would have been surprised to find out that two noble idols had blended in with them, but no one noticed due to their disguises.

Long blonde hair, pulled back in a low ponytail accompanied with a baseball cap along with sunglasses, a dull pair of jeans and t-shirt was what Count Camus found himself wearing. It was not his style at all, but it is not like he hadn't done this type of thing before. To his right, his 'student' Cecil was also wearing sunglasses. A small beanie covered half of his head and he sported a thin-material hoodie and pair of shorts.

The tan youth hummed as they continued down the street.

"Senpai, what I don't understand is why we have to continue the Master Course if we won the Uta Pri Award? Are we not full idols now?"

"Don't be a fool! When STARISH won that day, you entered an entirely new level of your career. Not only has your fan base increased, but you'll be competing against other singers, who are not only just as good, but did not need an award to help boost their debuts. The next couple of months are going to be hard; I need you to be prepared"

Camus harsh tone was ignored, but Cecil took time to process the words and looked as his senior determinedly.

"I think I understand. I've noticed that the muses have blessed many singers, and though not as much as Haruka, it is amazing the amount of feeling I've heard in the past couple of months. I'll work harder than ever, I promise Camus!"

Camus nodded in approval. The idea of the muses still confused him even though he apparently felt and used their blessings before (according to Cecil), but he would not question it since they helped him learn his lessons.

"But before our lessons start up again Camus. I want to learn how normal people live their days here and how idols come into the picture. I've been watching television shows and commercials and I want to try a lot of things before the day is done!" Cecil smiled up at his sensei.

Camus felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Aijima! Is that the reason you woke me up so early this morning! You said that you needed to train! You could have gone with your group!"

Camus was rudely awakened by the prince that morning and practically dragged out into the streets. He clenched his fist, resisting the urge to pull Cecil by the ear back to the mansion.

The teen had the nerve to look sheepish.

"Well...a lot of the things that I want to try are second nature to them and I know you had to adjust when you came to Japan as well...so I assumed that you would be the perfect person to help me."

Camus resisted the urge to growl,

"And what exactly do you want to try?"

"Well, I want to try some fast food. I've always wanted to go to an arcade! Also a photo booth and sit a chat at a coffee shop like on that tv show you introduced me to last week..."

Cecil tilted his head and rambled on a few more things that he had saw and wanted to experience.

"You could have done that with STARISH!" Camus sighed; nothing on Aijima's list seemed appealing in the least.

"But I wanted to do it with you!" Cecil exclaimed loudly and with enough passion to leave Camus speechless. "So please do me this one favor!" He gave Camus a pleading look.

Camus thought that he must be getting soft. Usually Cecil's puppy-dog eyes would not affect him.

"Fine, but just for the fact that I'm already out here and don't think I am staying out here all day. We are to head back before dinner. Those conditions are not negotiable."

Cecil bit his lip, opposing to the new rule, but nodded in acceptance. He was just glad the Camus didn't abandon him on the street.

"Thank you! You're not going to regret it! We're going to have a blast! Now lets get some fast food!"

"Well it's still pretty early and I do not want anything greasy or fried. Do you know where you want to go?"

Cecil shook his head. "I figured that you would know a few places."

Camus did not know whether or not to be mad that Cecil did not plan this trip well, or happy that it gave him free range on where they were going to eat.

"There this place, not to far that sells really good pre-packaged bentos. That'll make a good breakfast!"

Cecil gave him a warm smile.

"Then lets go!"

With those words Camus unexpected Saturday began! After getting their breakfast they decided to eat at a nearby park.

"This is amazing! I knew that you would know the best place to eat!" Cecil exclaimed happily as he tucked into his food.

"Well of course! What kind of Count would I be if I were to serve the Prince of Agnapolis a distasteful meal?"

Cecil deflated a little.

"Your duty as Count? Why can't you do it because we're friends?" Cecil mumbled to himself. Camus heard the weird statement, but before he could comment, Cecil continued.

"Camus, you are very dedicated and hardworking. You would do anything for your friends. Your sense of duty is stronger than anyone I know, but you let it blind you from following your heart. The fears that weigh you down, will be gone if you follow your heart."

Camus blinked, "I heard that you give 'predictions'. Do your muses give them to you?"

Cecil smiled sadly, "It's complicated. No use in spending precious minutes explaining when he have to be home before dinner! Let's hurry up and eat, I want to visit the arcade next!"

Cecil's foul mood seemed to disappear and he continued eating. Camus wanted to say something...anything, but no words formed. The whole conversation left him confused.

The arcade was a very interesting experience for Camus since he had never been inside one either. He, of course, played games outside of restaurants when competing with Kurosaki, but he had never been in an establishment, built on cramming every type of game that ever existed. The dim-lighted place was full of teens and young adults spending all of their pocket money. Cecil had pulled him to every two-player game that was open. One minute Camus was racing cars and the next he was helping Cecil fight off an evil army of arcs. The young Prince was surprisingly good at playing and Camus would be lying if he said he was having a bad time.

The Count did not know how long they were there for, but they had probably played a majority of the games. They also seemed to gain an entourage of gamers (who did not know who they were in real life) and the group kept Cecil distracted long enough for Camus to slip away and grab a drink.

"This is absolutely amazing! Camus! Where did you go?" Cecil voice boomed through the loud arcade.

Honestly Camus had never encountered a royal with so much energy. Joy and peace radiated off of the Prince and the older idol found it refreshing...only after Cecil had started to respect his seniorship.

Before the Count could respond the brown haired idol came running towards him.

"I just got the highest score for the Ninja-Stars game! Oh there's also a photo booth here, so lets take a picture. Somebody also said that there was a snack bar...oh you found it!" Cecil rambled on as he stopped in front of Camus.

The prince was out of breath due to his excitement. One would think that he had run a marathon instead of hanging out in an arcade.

Without thinking, a reflex, Camus presented his bottle in front of Cecil, offering him a sip. Cecil, wondered about the unorthodox gesture, but shrugged it off and downed the rest of the beverage.

"Thank you Camus!"

The Count was confused on what had compelled him to do that, but soon he was being dragged into the photo booth and the action left his mind.

The entire activity was simplistic. Camus rarely took any private pictures anymore, being accustomed to photo shoots and paparazzi.

The low-quality camera flashed randomly, causing a few pictures that would never be shown in public again, but the smiles on the grainy pictures were genuine.

After they exited the small booth Camus checked his cell for the first time that day. It was nearly two o'clock and he had a couple of text messages from Reiji wondering where they were.

"Is it really that late?" Cecil asked. "It doesn't even feel like we've been here four hours."

A loud rumble coming from his stomach contradicted his words, causing the prince to laugh sheepishly.

"Well I guess that's a sign to go eat!"

Camus nodded in agreement.

"I know this small cafe' where we can have a small lunch"

"Well then Count Camus led the way!" The prince ordered-jokingly.

The Count rolled his eyes, but chuckled regardless.

"Of course, anything for you, my prince!"

Giving a mock-bow he made his way out of the arcade, unaware of the conflicting feeling he left the prince.

'_Anything, huh? In my dreams"_

The cafe was located in a less popular side of the city, ensuring that the idols could ditch their hats and sunglasses temporarily. Cecil noted that the food and tea were high quality even though they were inexpensive, probably the only reason the place was able to stay in business.

"Camus do you enjoy being a Count for your queen?" Cecil asked, biting into his sandwich.

Camus raised an eyebrow at the strange question, but answered anyway.

"Yes, without my queen I would not be who I am today. She has enabled me not only to help Permafrost, but also to become an idol."

"So you'll eventually be returning to Permafrost then?" Cecil asked sadly.

"Yes, of course. Just as you will return to Agnapolis to be King." Camus said simply. "It's our duty."

"I know that we are from distant Kingdoms, but sometimes Japan feels as though it is a fairytale land where I can just sing Haruka's songs and hangout with my friends. Though Agnapolis is full of music, my heart yearns for time to stop so I will never have to leave. It's as though I've become two different people since I've been here. Cecil the Prince and Cecil the Idol, both pointing in different directions."

"I honestly don't believe that!" Camus stated coldly, shocking Cecil. "The only reason you feel like that is because you're trying to avoid your responsibility. You're a prince Aijima! You have a duty to your people! Being able to postpone your coronation, was just pure luck. You need to stop being a spoiled brat and man up. There are no two Cecils, but a confused kid that wants to remain in fairyland!"

Cecil glared at his senior, "You don't understand-"

"Oh I think I do-"

"And I KNOW you don't!" Cecil yelled back, refusing to let Camus speak anymore.

"You will never understand how I feel! I know very-well my duty to by people! Half of my heart is in Agnapolis, but the other half is trapped here too! You never listen to your heart…"

Cecil let out a heartbreaking chuckle

"I'm pretty sure you let it freeze over and die with the rest of your feelings! Honestly Camus do you really think so little of me? I just confessed my feelings to you and you criticize me! Really!"

The prince took a deep breath to calm himself and lowered his voice.

"Camus, I truly treasure being your student and being a member of STARISH. Is it not normal for me to never want it to end? Haven't you ever felt this way at least once with Quartet Night? Have you ever just wanted to be happy here with everyone…"

Cecil, stopped, not wanting to go any further.

Camus on the other hand felt a huge wave of shame wash over him and cling to every part of his body. Yes. He had felt that way about Quartet Night, but he kept those thoughts locked away in order to keep harsh reality from crushing his hope, but based on the Cecil's words had he already crushed them?

He keeps forgetting how similar he was to Cecil. He was only looking for reassurance and Camus had of course ruined any amount of trust the prince had in him.

"Aijima-" Camus started, apology on his lips.

"Lets just go home...It's been a long day." Cecil interrupted, not looking at Camus. He stood up and left the table. "Meet me outside; I'll pay for this meal."

"Aijima...Cecil… wait!"

The walk back was silent. Both nobles were completely immersed in their own thoughts. Camus was trying to think of a way to apologize. He knew well enough that he had been wrong and it would be the noble/right thing to do, but he had a hard time constructing the words. He could hear Kurosaki snapping at him to 'just get it over with already'.

Taking a deep breath, and gathering up the courage, he placed a hand on Cecil causing them to come to a stop.

"Aiji...Cecil I want...no need to apologize for what I said earlier. You were only trying to tell me your thoughts and I rejected them without even thinking. As your senior that was irresponsible…"

Cecil put his hand up to stop Camus, "Honestly Camus. I'm not mad at you, there is no reason to apologize…"

"There is a very good reason for me to apologize!" Camus interrupted, "There was absolutely no reason for me to say those words to you! I completely ruined your trust and you should be furious with me! Cecil… I am so sorry! Just because I am unsure about my own feelings doesn't mean I should criticize yours. Staying here forever is something I wouldn't mind doing, but I know it is not possible. I love Permafrost as well and I want to return. So I know how you feel. What you're feeling is completely normal."

Camus bowed, emotionally drained.

Cecil looked at his instructor in shock.

'_If I had known he would say all that, I would have given him the silent treatment a long time ago.'_

"Thank you Camus. That means a lot to me"

As the last of the bitterness left Cecil's face and turned into a bright smile, Camus felt a smile of his own force it way onto his face.

"Allow me to make it up to you. Do you want to go out to dinner?" Camus felt himself asking, not wanting to break the good mood.

Cecil opened his mouth to answer, but then the ringing of both their phones interrupted them.

Camus rolled his eyes and checked the newly received text, noting that Cecil was doing the same.

"The guys brought BBQ!" Cecil exclaimed excitedly.

Camus nodded as he continued to read his phone.

"Yup, they want us to return right away"

"Darn, there goes our dinner plans!" Cecil whined.

Camus sighed, "We'll just go another day."

"Really! Just the two of us right? No one else!"

The look Cecil gave him, unnerved Camus slightly, but he nodded.

Cecil cheered loudly, throwing his fist in the air.

The next ten seconds happened in slow motion for Camus.

First Cecil's face was close to his.

Then Camus felt a pair a lips on his.

Last he saw Cecil's back as he ran back toward the mansion.

Camus felt his face heat up for the first time in a long time.

"A-A-Aji….Cecil! No Romance!" He yelled at his retreating student.

"La-la-la-la I can't hear you!" Cecil sung back.

The only thing that ran through the Count's mind was that the next few days were going to be complicated...and he couldn't wait for their next outing.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
